


Woojin - Spring

by cherryblossomchangbin



Series: Seasons (Stray Kids) [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomchangbin/pseuds/cherryblossomchangbin
Summary: A small drabble for each member of Stray Kids based on the season they were born in :)





	Woojin - Spring

You loved the park. Woojin knew that. You loved it even more in Spring- with all the bright new colours and freshly bloomed flowers. Woojin knew that too. So it didn’t come as much of a surprise to you when he asked you to meet him by the biggest cherry blossom tree. It was your favourite place in the whole park. What was surprising, however, was that he had set up a little picnic.

“Woojin! What’s all this?” You asked, sitting down next to him.

“It’s officially the first day of spring and since it’s your favourite season I thought we could do something special.”

Wow, you were lucky. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were.Looking out over the picnic blanket, you noticed that Woojin had gotten all your favourite snacks.

The picnic was great. You both chatted away while you ate. The sun beaming down hitting everything at just the right angle to make it sparkle, birds singing sweetly, small animals coming out of hibernation.

After eating and helping pack everything back into the basket, you sat in between woojin’s legs and lent against his chest as he leaned again the cherry blossom tree.

A few flowers fell down around you. He picked one up and tucked it into your hair.

“A pretty flower for a pretty girl,” he said, that goofy smile that you loved plastered across his face. You couldn’t help but giggle.


End file.
